metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bryyo Ice
Speculation Why is there any doubt about the transmissions Samus receives when in Bryyo Ice? If Retro intended them to come from some unknown source or to be of Chozo origin, there would be blatant indication in-game of this. Not only is it obvious the transmissions came from the Federation, but AU 212 confirms this itself. How can there possibly be speculation? SteveZombie 16:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well... It seems that its not clear enough for some people (not me).DIM87 19:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : :Hmm....I just assumed that the place being a crypt and all, it was the spirits of the Bryonnians...I mean don't quote me on this, but it always sounds like the first sentence says "What once was beautiful" and besides even if it was 212 trying to communicate,the fact that that message gets all garbled is pretty strange. Anyway you look at it really, something creepy is in that place. Marx Wraith 21:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : :When you hear the second transmission aftergetting the screw attack, it is a bit clearer and i was able to make out an entire sentence. It sounded like the voice was saying "The Screw Attack is the most feared of our weapons. Use it wisely, Samus."That Turtle guy 17:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :....creepy,but if that is what it is saying then that would mean the message comes from the Chozo not the Bryonnians...hmmmm,strange. Personally I like a bit of ambiguity left after the story is done with,the mysteries keep the game alive.Marx Wraith 23:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) People hear what they want to hear in garbled messages. Just like how the looneys hear backward satanic messages in songs that were clearly written to make sense forward, or people who swear their dogs say mommy. It means nothing, and I'm sorry, but there's no mystery or ambiguity there just because you want there to be. The Aurora explicitly says she was trying to contact you, and it could not, so the messages were garbled. That's all there is to it. Dazuro 23:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well aren't we the part crasher, haha. Marx Wraith 03:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Markings Has anybody else noticed the odd markings on the ceiling in the hall? They almost appear to be saying something by how the symbols are reused. 09:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I noticed,I was like "Hey look at that."General Q-Nek 01:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Music I wouldn't call it a remix, they just reused some of the instruments. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Tomb of the Science Lords? This suggestion more or less stems from the fact that the different colored symbols on the locks at Cliffside could be representing the factions in the war. Blue-Green representing the Science Lords and the Orange representing the Primals. More or less the point of this is that the fact that the Blue-Green symbols can be seen on the unopened crypts containing the dead Bryyonians . This possible symbol of the Science Lords could also be connected to the royal leaders (perhaps due to the fact that it is mentioned that the First Lord of Science denounces the Primals' beliefs in the Royal City ''), this may or may not interest people, but I thought it may be an interesting tid-bit. Marx Wraith 04:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I love this place, but i wonder how it could have existed on a planet so dangerous and filled with enemies; it's just like heaven, Rundas heaven that is! DarkMetroids 8:12, November 1, 2011 Degarbling transmissions? Is it possible we could rip the sound files of the transmissions and run some "de-garble" software on it? Perhaps this can confirm whether it is 242 and if the transmission is saying "The Screw Attack is a very powerful weapon. Use it wisely Samus." [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X''']](complaints/ ) 00:38, October 30, 2014 (UTC)